Curiosity killed the cat
by Noah Thomson
Summary: What had happened between Mother Stella and Lara ? Why Uzuki and Bianca had fight ? Danny, in love with someone ? Raguna too ? They were just too many mysteries at Trampoli, Rosetta and Selphy wanted to know all ! They were curious ! And then began trouble... CURIOSITY WAS DANGEROUS !


**This is my first fic in an other language that Spanish and French, and i don't speak english, i learn it reading and at school. I do my best for grammar, i don't have a beta-reader to correct, I hope you all understand U_U**

**ALL criticism is welcome. **** Because it help me to correct my mistakes and improve.**

**Really, this is a crazy fic :D ! I don't know if my humor is funny, but i love the work i did and hope you will love it to. **

**Ah ! There are a few changes in this fic, major example, there isn't magic like in the game.**

**Good reading time people :3 ! **

* * *

Yeah, I remember very well that day... It was after all the last one of my normal live at Trampoli. We don't know the consequences of ours acts before we try. Because if I had know... Never I had ask him what happened that day, never.

Why comedies are always so full of trouble ?!

* * *

Chapter 1: Curiosity is bad, curiosity began it all...

_~*/Monday,15:36\*~_

Rosetta was just walking in the streets of Trampoli, it was just a normal and peaceful day of summer.

Until...

- " LARA !"

Was that Mother Stella's voice ?

**-" GO AWAY FROM ME, YOU SINNER !"**

Hey ! Lara, the gentle nun of Trampoli, screaming ?!

- " I CAN EXPLAIN IT ! PLEASE, STOP RUNNING !"

Our heroin turn her head just to see past at her side a very red Lara completely freaked, running at full of her speed, purchased by a Stella in complete despair who was trying to stop the nun, sweating heavily, both shouting at each other. Whoa, the mother could actually run ?

She sweat-dropped, seeing the couple made distance from her. "What the f*** was that ?!" She thought, confused by the strange scene.

She continued her little walk, wondering about what happened between the two women. But an other scream stoped her. It came for the mansion of the Saint-Coquillage. Rosetta ran at the entrance and openned the main door, alarmed, just to be greated by a little elephant who running in the opposite direction while crying collide with her right in the middle of her body.

Her eyes went wide and she yelled out in pain very nicely !

**- " URRRRRRRGGG !"**

She was catapulted five meters backward and fall with a horrible crash sound at the ground, completely K.O., a little pool of his own blood around her rests, all of this in a pure anime/manga style.

* * *

_~After a little of time~_

- " STUPID NARRATOR !" She got up shouting, furious." Are you trying to kill the protagonist since the first chapter ?! The plot in the summary had not even fully begin yet ! And what the ?!.. A BABY ELEPHANT ?! Are you serious ?! And what was the "she yelled in pain very nicely" ?! YOU SADIST !"

C'mon, calm down. I'm not sadist. I just love see you in trouble.

- " THAT'S SADISM !"

Stop that already. Don't forget Bianca is in trouble.

- " What ? That scream was Bianca's ?"

Yes. So hurry, stand up, and go save her. You are the heroine of this fic after all.

- " Yeah... I really hate my job." And she ran inside the house.

* * *

_~*/Inside the mansion\*~_

- " Houau ! This is huge ! Hey you the narrator ! Where is Bianca ?!"

Look at the kitchen.

So, she began to run but suddenly stopped.

- " Hey ! Where is the kitchen ?!"

You really serve to nothing. Do you ?

- " S-stop insulting me !" She blushed." Fine ! I will find it alone !"

* * *

_~*/some time later (-_-U)\*~_

Finally, she found the damn kitchen. She was surprised that all the room seemed destroyed, with severals objects cut in half. She then finally look Bianca who was facing a completely mad Uzuki holding her Naginata in a offensive pose.

**"What ?"**

- " Hey narrator, This situation... a mad Uziki makes a little OOC, don't you think ? " She pointed the girl with a finger."She is a nice girl, not the temperamental type. The readers will not like that. And where is Tabatha ?"

Stop complaining. This is my fic I do what I want. Keep concentrate in the fight if you want to survive.

- " Arrrg, okay... HEY ! WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE ?!" She yelled.

Rosetta turned the attention of Bianca, who looked at her a little surprised before regaining her habitual composure.

- " Ah, you just came at the right moment commoner. Please, be a gentle poor and save me from this stupid monkey."

"Hey, hey, hey, what is that way of beg for help ?!" The blonde thought while sweat-droping. She get in the way between the spoiled girl and the japanese maiden even if she didn't want.

- " Uzuki ! Calm down ! You can't kill Bianca !"

- " Why not ?! Do you care about this ***** ?!"

-"..."

Rosetta stares at Bianca a moment and then the little girl again.

-" Not really. But Tabatha owes me money, and if she lost her job..."

A big silence passed. Bianca felt unloved and angry while Uzuki puted down her weapon after some seconds.

- "Fine, I understand your position. This time I will do nothing. But next time…(scary face) She will pay."

- " Yes don't worry. I will make sure that Tabatha will pay."

- " Not Tabatha. Bianca."

- "Ah, she owes you money too ?"

She face-palmed "Just forget about it Rosetta. You are just so dense sometimes." and then she left.

* * *

Finally after that incident, Tabatha came to tidy the mess while Rosetta was talking with her mistress.

- " So, why were you fighting ?" She asked.

Bianca looked away with disdain. "Pffeu, she was the one how attacked me with no reasons at all. And why are you covered in blood ? Is disgusting. "

She looked at her clothes and the crimsons bloodstains mainly around the collar. Yes, she had fallen right over the nose wen she was catapulted by the purple elephant, and the nosebleed took long to stop. " Don't worry about it. I will go change later."

She then opened her eyes like realizing something and began to look around her in concern. " Françoise ! Where is Françoise ?!"

- " Françoise… You mean the elephant ?.." Our protagonist asked with doubts.

- " Yes ! Did you see her ?!"

She gulped in fear. " Humm… I don't…" She then began to run to the exit. " Sorry ! I had remember that I'have something to do ! Goodbye !"

And then she left.

Few minutes later Françoise was found by his owner in a pitying state, like if a wild beast had attacked her…

* * *

She finally stopped running after a while at the bridge near Raguna's house. Really, it was not her day… The girl looked at her pocket watch : 17:03, already more than an hour had passed since she left ?! She had no time to go change her bloody clothes before past for pick up the items in the shipping box of the farmer. Rosetta stared at her reflexion in the river, she looked horrible and she was going to meet a boy. Arrrg. Very girly… Couldn't show herself like that !

- " Pffff…"

" Hey, what's that noise ?" Surprise, Selphy, the bookworm of Trampoli was behind her, desperately truing not to laugh.

- " Selphy ? What are you doing out of the library ?..."

- " Ha, ha, I was reading in front of the mansion when Bianca screamed. I saw the whole scene. Hit by an elephant ! It was hilarious ! That was just like in mangas ! You were projected five meters flying ! Amazing ! "

- " It was not funny ! " She replied angry. "Didn't you see that I almost lose my live ?!"

- " Bah, don't worry, the hero rarely dies in books."

- " We are not in a book. And the "rarely" don't reassures me."

- " But actually I was following Lara and Stella before… You saw them, didn't you ?"

The image of the two nuns running and screaming appeared in her mind. " Yes, i did."

The books lover smiled with a smirk that gave the girl chills. Was that really the always cheerful and crazy librarian she knew ?

**- " And… Aren't you curious ?"**

- " Hein ? " She exclaimed confused.

The girl approached her while talking. " Don't you want to know what happened between the two ? Or why Bianca and Uzuki were fighting ? Aren't you curious about all the strings things the habitants in Trampoli do ?"

Rosetta thought it. Yes, she was, she really wanted to know all the truth.

- " Yes I am. "

Her smile grow bigger. " I knew it. Me too. And that's why… Would you be my teammate in curiosity ?"

The owner of Materia just stared again. " Hein ?"

- " We want the same thing, so would you join forces with me ? Together I'm sure it will be easy and super fun ! We will be the best team ! The most incredible duo ! Be my companion Rosetta !"

The merchant looked at the hand that Selphy was extending to her, thinking. Yes, i seemed a good idea, and she was really curios to know ! So they did it, they shook hands. For better or for worse. They both smiled at each other.

But something was worrying Rosetta, why did she feel that it was a very bad idea ?


End file.
